


Overrated

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anis, for the prompt <i>Pin, watching clouds and sprouting Pin-wisdom</i> ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overrated

-

"That one looks like an elephant," Yamapi says, pointing up at the sky. The grass cushions his back, and he's got his jacket rolled up under his head - their heads, he reminds himself as he feels Jin's hair tickle his cheek as he shifts to look.

"Mmm, I guess so. Where's the trunk, then?"

"Just..." Yamapi reaches out to guide Jin's arm to the right angle, "Along there. See?"

"Oh!" He can practically feel Jin's grin, "It totally does."

Yamapi smiles, and searches the sky as the clouds continue to drift lazily past.

"That one," Jin starts, "Looks like a di-"

"Don't even say it."

"What?"

"Jin, everything looks like male genitalia to you."

Jin gasps in mock horror, "I wasn't going to say that!"

"No?" Yamapi's not convinced.

"No! I was going to say, 'that one looks like a... a... dinner plate." He finishes lamely, and Yamapi scoffs, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"You suck."

He sees Jin sticking his tongue out out of the corner of his eye, "Love you too."

His heart skips, even though he knows Jin doesn't mean it like that.

"That one looks like a penguin," Jin continues, oblivious.

"I like penguins," Yamapi mutters.

"Me too. I like the way they waddle."

"Like you, you mean?"

Jin nudges him, and Yamapi tries to ignore the way his skin warms under the touch.

"They're cute. And stupid. And cute."

"Definitely like you, then." Yamapi's not sure if he means the 'stupid' part or the 'cute' part.

Jin just beams, so he supposes it doesn't really matter.

"And the babies are so fluffy!"

"That's really gay, Jin."

Jin ignores him, just keeps on smiling like an idiot, and in the face of that grin, Yamapi almost cracks, almost says it. But somehow using, "You know, speaking of gay..." to segue into his confession doesn't seem like quite the right way of going about it.

They lie there for what feels like hours, just watching the sky and enjoying each others' company. Eventually, Jin yawns, and turns his head into Yamapi's, using his cheek as a makeshift pillow. Yamapi can feel his friend's breath on his cheek, the pressure of Jin's hand where it had settled on his arm, and struggles to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Ne, Jin..." He starts, and Jin murmurs a soft 'hmm' in reply.

"Have you ever... Do you ever... You know, um..."

"Mmm?"

"Sometimes, when I'm with you, I... I feel like, ah, like..."

Jin snuggles a little closer, and it gives Yamapi's confidence the boost it needs.

"I know this is sudden, but... I like you. I think, I mean, I've liked you for a long time, but this, I just, I didn't." He sighs, purses his lips, "I'm sorry for bringing it up like this, but I suck at keeping secrets and you-"

Jin snores.

Yamapi blinks, and laughs softly to himself, linking their fingers together by their sides. Clearly, confessions are overrated.  



End file.
